The present invention relates to a semiconductor imaging device. More particularly, the invention relates to a semiconductor imaging device composed of an array or one-dimensional arrangement of pixels, each constituted by an SIT (Static Inductive Transistor) having both light-detecting and switching capabilities.
A conventional semiconductor imaging device includes an array of pixels, each composed of a light-detecting diode and a switching transistor. With such a pixel, the light signal detected by the diode is coupled through the switching transistor to provide an output signal. The output signal level and the device sensitivity with this arrangement are low. This low sensitivity puts a limit on the number of pixels that can be packed in the imaging device.
The present inventors have previously disclosed semiconductor imaging devices that use an SIT as a light-detecting device. (See Japanese Patent Application Nos. 204656/81 and 157693/82). In these devices, a light signal is stored in the gate region of a transistor having a high sensitivity to light, and a video signal is derived by controlling the current flowing between the source and drain according to the potential at the gate region. These devices are characterized by a high signal output.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved semiconductor imaging device that produces a high output signal and provides good isolation between pixels, with an attendant increase in resistance to blooming.
Another object of the invention is to provide a semiconductor imaging device in which an increased number of pixels can be packed in a single imaging device due to individual pixels being isolated by a simple structure without requiring a large space for isolation.